There is a need in many applications where an electrically controlled device is implanted into a living body for a connection to provide power for the device, and/or to form a link for sending information and commands to and from the device. Both transdermal and percutaneous devices have been used. The present invention is concerned with percutaneous devices. Such devices involve a surgically implanted component, and an external component.
Prior art implants, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,964 to Lester J. Owens, comprise a base with a cylindrical portion terminating in a rim. The base is made with a series of holes. Inside the rim is a female portion in which sits a corresponding mated plug. Two electrical connections mate with connections on the male plug. The disadvantages of prior art devices such as this include the presence of holes which provide locations and sites for the accumulation of infection and bodily fluids, and the necessity to have electrical conductors depending from the base in substantially perpendicular fashion due to the design. Such devices are only able to provide at most two to three electrical connectors. No-means is provided to secure the base to a bone structure, and further the expectation is that skin will grow around the cylindrical portion up to beneath the lower surfaces of the rim. No protection is provided for the regrown skin surfaces, which are vulnerable to damage as they cannot heal completely but only so as to abut the cylindrical portion.
It is an object of the present invention to ameliorate at least one of the disadvantages of the prior art.